The Diary of Rilona Murray
by sexypiratevamp
Summary: This is the diary of Rilona Murray the unsuspecting succesor of the late Mina Murry. Lona unwinds the past of her family and the dark secret that they have kept in the dark for over 200 years. The blood of Dracula runs through her vains.
1. Dory's Shop

**The Diary of Rilona Murray**

**January 1st, 2004** – I am starting this diary to keep my thoughts in order, lately I have found that my head is just too clogged full of different ideas and confusions. A journal, I think, is a good way to store and organized them. I want to keep all conversations, events, and thoughts in this book as my New Year's Resolution. Let me start by tell what I did today. Today I walked to the local bookstore in the town center of Half Moon. The store owner, Dorian, greeted me at the door, we have been friends since I was 8 and he was 14. That was almost nine years ago, time does pass quickly... I greeted Dory with a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Lona, how are you? Its been quite some time since you have been in, and I have seen you around."

"I know, I have not been my avid-reader self lately. I have been very busy around the house with holiday tasks."

He nodded and I took that as an "okay", he was usually much shyer, especially around me. I thought to myself, "He must have a new book to show me!"

I demanded him to show me the new book and he grinned. From then Dory dove right in, showing me quite a few new books, mostly fantasy, that was what Dory and I liked best. He lent me several books about far off places and royal romance.

Just as I was about to leave the shop a book caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It wasn't an overly large or elaborate book, and maybe that's why it seemed out of place almost. The cover was solid black and on the front there were the initials, M.M. I don't know why, but it made me intensely curious.

"Where is this one from?" I asked Dory. He answered slowly and uneasily as if something about his book was a bit, unusual, and maybe a tad bit, unnatural. "A woman in all dark clothing brought it in a little more than a week ago, very late at night. She said that she wanted the book off her hands; she looked very shaken and startled. Before I had a chance to get her name or what the book even was, she was out the door. I stepped out onto the streets and followed her silhouette with my eyes. She kept looking back over her shoulder as if something that I couldn't see was stalking her. I looked through it later that week; it is a journal of some sort." I asked, "May I borrow it?" "You can keep that dreadful thing, it gives me the creeps."

Dory walked me to the door of his shop. At the door I took up his hands in my own and told him that it was, as always, wonderful to see him and that I would stop by again soon. We said our goodbyes and I was on my way back to my house on the hill in the far corner of Half Moon.

As soon as I got to my bed, and under the great goose down comforter I fell asleep. It was only 9:30 but for some reason I felt overexerted and drained from the day's errands.


	2. The Discovery of MM

**January 2nd, 2004 – **I woke up late the next morning, refreshed and at ease, I don't have any idea of what made me so exhausted last night! I didn't do much to make me tired: I went to the market, bought my self a new outfit, (on sale might I add) and then later in the evening I went to the book shop to visit Dory. Oh well, I suppose that I am just tired from the past holidays. I went to bed so early I entirely forgot about the book – journal- whatever I picked up last night from Dory's shop. I shall make sure to read that today, but first I have to see if Father arrived late last night.

**Later – **I searched all throughout the massive mansion I call my home for Father but with no avail, he was no where to be found. He left a week ago on another one of his business trips to far off countries like England and the USA. I don't really know what he does for work, and I don't care to ask him, he isn't the type that one will answer my questions. I make it sound like he isn't a loving and caring parent, he is, but there are certain things that when one is in my household, you just don't do. He lets me do my own thing and I don't pry into his business. One thing that I always found odd about my father is that when other parents had their daughters stay away from boys, my father encouraged male friends more than female ones. I never complained about that, since it is how I met Dorian, and he has been my best friend for many, many years.

After I convinced myself that Father was sure to be back any moment I went to go read the mysterious journal of M.M.

**Later, Midnight – **I have only just begun to read the journal. On the first page I found out who the journal originally belonged to... Mina Murray. I have settled upon waiting until Father returns from his excursion. I want to be sure of whose journal I am about to read, and if they are related to me or if it is some odd coincidence. I am a bit startled but also intrigued quite a lot, for if she is related to me then I will learn something about my mother's side of the family. That's another thing that Father has never talked to me about, he told me that she died of a fever a long time ago, when I was very small, but beyond that he didn't tell me a thing about my ancestry on her side of the family, almost as if he was ashamed or something.


End file.
